Cross My Heart And Hope To Cheat
by needingfreedom
Summary: Lily, newly engaged to her love Caden, is happy and more in love than anyone. Then, a tribal boy from La Push gets in the way of that. Now her life is thrown upside down, and she has to choose between her "destiny", and the one that she has always loved.
1. Chapter 1

_Alright, so this is an idea that has been mulling through my mind a little bit. I want to try it out, and see the response. So if you like it and want me to keep writing it, send me a review saying so. If you think it is a stupid idea and I should stop writing it, send me a review saying so. So hold on with me, and tell me what cha think._

**Lily's POV:**

"I love you Caden." I whispered as the clapping around us grew, and I threw my arms around his neck, and kissed him deeply.

"And I love you, Lily." He whispered back, and pulled away just long enough to slip the one carrot engagement ring on my hand, and then kissed me again.

Finally, the clapping from the other dinners quieted down and we both sat, just as our waiter brought us complimentary molten chocolate cake (my favorite ever) and handed Caden the check.

I ate the cake, and smiled at Caden the whole time. We've been dating for exactly two today, and he finally proposed to me! We'd be together forever, and I loved that thought more than anything.

The next day I woke up in Caden's arms, and I smiled, looking at my engagement ring shine in the morning sunlight. I turned over so I was facing Caden and gently kissed him on the lips.

His eyes cracked open and he smiled at me. "Well, hello there beautiful." He pulled me closer to him and let out a sigh of content. "So what do you want to do today?"

Sighing, I looked at him. "Well, I hate to, but I have to go tell Mia. She's down at La Push with Jacob now, and I want her to be my maid of honor."

"Can't you just tell her over the phone?" He complained, and pulled me closer.

I giggled and kissed the tip of his nose. "No, you know I can't. She'd kill me if I did that. And come on, it's right near Forks. We do live in Seattle, so it's like a day trip to stay and tell her. Come up, let me go."

"Fine." He smiled and kissed me again, and then let me go.

I quickly got up, showered, and changed, and then slid into my old beat up Cavalier and drove off to La Push.

When I got to the Mia's new house I was smiling from ear to ear, but also nervous. I knew she approved and Caden and would be happy that I would be marrying him soon, but she always wanted me to be with a Quileute boy like her. She said that what she and Jacob had was special, but couldn't be forced.

Oh well, hate to disappoint, but I thought that this was perfect.

Getting out of my car, I ran up to the door and knocked. I then stood back on my heals and rocked back and forth slightly.

Jake opened the door and smiled. "Lily, it's great to see you again! Mia is out shopping but will be back in a few minutes." He gave me a hug, which coming from a guy his size, was almost killer.

"Jake, put me down." I laughed and he did, and led me into the living room.

"So, what brings you all the way down to La Push?" I sat down on the armchair, while Jake took up most of the couch.

"Well…I had something to tell and to ask her." I nervously twisted my ring around my finger and sighed. "I hope she'll say yes." I muttered to myself.

"I'm sure she will." He glanced down at my hand and chuckled. "She's always wanted to be a maid of honor."

I laughed, and then heard the front door open, so I jumped to my feet. Mia came running in with two bags of groceries which Jacob quickly took from her.

She turned to me and her smile grew. "Lily!" She jumped at me and hugged me. "It's so good to see you!"

"You too! Oh I have great news!" I smiled and hopped at little bit. I held my right hand in front of my left so she couldn't see the ring.

"He didn't, did he?" Dang that girl knew it all.

"He did!" I screeched out and we both jumped up and down in a circle.

"I'm so happy for you Lily!" She pulled me into another hug, and then made a puppy dog face. "So…is that all you had to tell me."

Smirking, I stepped back. "Well now. I wanted to know who should be my maid of honor. I'm stuck between grandma and my great grandma."

Mia quickly jabbed my arm and glared at me. "Your great grandma is dead, and your grandma is on oxygen."

"Well thanks for the downer Mia!" It was my turn to fake pout.

"Come on Lily! Don't make me beg!"

"Fine, ruin my fun. Mia, will you-"

"YES!" She threw herself at me for another hug, and then jumped up and down. "Jake! I'm ganna be a maid of honor!" she screamed out.

After that we both just sat and talked, and Jacob came in and listened as well.

Before we knew it, it was six, and Jake had to go to work and I had to go home. "I'm so glad you'll be my maid of honor." I smiled and gave her one more hug.

I stood up and heard the front door open. "Yo, Jake! I go kicked out of my house by Leah, can I hang here while she cools down?"

Turning, I caught his eye, and dropped my keys, and all thoughts of Caden left my mind.

_Sorry it's so short, but I had to leave it at that. So, I'll probably update a few chapters soon, if not today. Tell me what you think! Love you all!_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Lily's POV:**_

_I was just frozen there, staring at the boy who just walked in. Mia seemed to know what was going on, and her eyes grew big, looking back and forth between me and him._

"_Oh hell no! Jacob, get his ass out of here!" She yelled, but instead, Jacob came over, whispered to her, and started to pull her away._

_She kept shaking her head, and whispered something to the boy, and I'm pretty sure she tried to punch him, but Jake grabbed her hand before he could._

_And I was still frozen._

_Once Mia and Jacob were out of the room, the boy smiled and slowly walked over to me. He kept his eyes locked with mine the whole time he talked. "Hey, I'm Seth." Oh my God! His voice was the sexiest thing I've ever heard._

"_H-hi…I'm L-Lily." I can't believe I just stuttered! But if you saw how hot he was, you'd understand. But wait…he wasn't as hot at Caden….right? Yeah, right…_

"_So, what are you doing here?" His smile staid on his face, and he brushed my hand with his._

"_I had to tell Mia something…" I just looked down at his hand, wanting him to hold mine._

"_Well I have to ask you something." I lifted my head and smiled brightly, nodding weakly. "I know this is sudden, but do you want to go on a date with me?"_

_My smile widened, and I nodded. "Yes." But then Caden drove his way into my mind. "No…"_

_Seth looked confused. "What?"_

_I suddenly threw my hand up and shouted out, "I'm getting married!" And then slapped my hand over my mouth, but kept my left hand in the air, showing him my ring._

_Seth's eyes grew, and I swear I could hear his heart break. "Oh shit."_

_I put my hand down and looked at my feet. "I'm sorry…" What could I say._

"_I-I have to go." And then he was gone._

_I sunk down onto the couch and felt like crying. I loved Caden, but when I saw Seth….I don't know. Maybe twenty-one was too young to get married. Maybe I should see what the world has to offer. But it's too late for that now…I already said yes to Caden…_

_Mia came back in and looked furious still. "What did he say? What did you say?" She quickly sat down next to me and grabbed my hand._

"_He asked me out…and I said yes." She gripped my hand tighter. "But then I said no. And told him I was getting married…"_

"_Then what happened?" She loosened her grip on my hand, as if she was getting happier over it. _

"_He said shit, I said sorry, and then he ran off." I buried my face in my hands. "And now all I want to do is cry."_

"_Oh Lily, I understand…"_

"_But I love Caden…why did this have to happen?" I looked at her closely. I needed an answer._

"_Honey, I can't tell you, but…" She sighed and grabbed my hand tighter, as if this was getting her mad. "Just follow your heart. I promise you, you will end up happy." Why was she mad about saying that? And which boy was she referring too._

"_Alright. Well, I should probably go home now. Just tell Seth…Never mind, it's probably better if you didn't tell him anything." I stood up and hugged her tightly. "Thanks Mia."_

"_Don't thank me yet." She muttered, but when I gave her a confused look she just shook her head. She knew something she wouldn't tell me, and I hated that._

_As I drove home, all I could think about was Seth. I didn't know him well enough to like him this much. Maybe I only felt like I liked him because in my heart I knew I shouldn't be settling down with Caden._

_My thoughts were interrupted when I saw an old rusty pick up truck in my driveway. Jacob's._

_I jumped out of my car and ran to the front door. What would Jacob have told him? My heart raced. This can't be good._

_As I opened the door, I saw Jacob by the door. He must have been trying to leave before I got home. "What are you doing here?"_

"_Just catching up with my friend Caden. But I should go." He forced his way around me and shut the door behind him._

_Caden was sitting on the couch, glaring at the floor. "Caden sweetheart? Are you alright?" I sat next to him and tried to hold his hand, but pulled away from me._

"_You're cheating on me?"_

"_What? No! I said hi to this guy today, but it's not like I was cheating on you!" I was shocked. How could he say that? What did Jacob tell him?_

"_Don't lie to me Lily! Jacob told me all about your date with Seth today! Apparently he walked in on you making out with the guy. Lily, I know all about him."_

_Jacob, how could he? He wants me to break up with him? Why? "Caden, you have to believe me! I love you, and I want to marry you." I felt the tears stinging my eyes now. "Please believe me."_

"_Lily, I can't. Jake was so sure, and he showed me a picture of you two together. I can't marry someone who cheated on me." _

_With that, I stood up, and started to yell. "You can't? What about when you cheated on me with Gloria? What about that? I stuck by you, even though I found her sleeping in our bed when I was at my mothers. You aren't even sure that I was cheating, and now you can't marry me? Well screw you!" I took off my engagement ring and threw it at his head._

"_I'll be back for my stuff later." I walked threw the door, and slammed it shut. Not until I was safely in my car did I start to cry. Pulling out my cell phone, I quickly called Mia, the tears still falling._

"_Hello?" _

"_Mia, can I stay at your house for a while? Me and Caden just broke up…"_

"_Oh my gosh! You didn't break up with him because of Seth, did you?"_

_I started to drive. "No, but he broke up with me because of him. Your stupid boyfriend came and told him that I was cheating on him with Seth!" _

"_Oh my god, I will kill him…yeah sweetheart, come over and stay as long as you want. And I'll deal with Jacob."_

_As I drove up to their houses, I saw that Jacob was sitting on the curb, head in hands. I glared at him, and kept going._

_Running up to the door, I knocked twice before running into Mia's arms. I started to cry while she soothingly rubbed my back. "I know honey, I know. It's alright. You'll get through it."_

_I shook my head into her shoulder. "No, it's not. I just lost the love of my life. And because of your jackass of a boyfriend!"_

_She pulled me back and looked at me. "But now you can actually try things with Seth. Trust me, it all works out in the end. And I know he's a jackass, but he's my jackass." She looked behind me, out the window, and to the curb where Jacob sat._

_Sighing, I sat down on the couch and wiped my eyes on my sleeve. "Mia, just because I'm pissed at him, doesn't mean that you have to. I know you love him. Just…I need to know why he did it." I put my head in my hands._

"_I know honey, I know. But you won't understand right now. But you will when your older." _

"_Of course I will…" I shook my head and sighed. "Why is he out there anyway?"_

"_I told him to either get his ass out of here now, and stay out there, or I would kick his ass. Oh, and when he left, I stuck a shock collar on his belt, and he hasn't found it yet. So he got outside the fence, and then I turned it on. He is confused out of his mind."_

_Shaking my head I sighed. "Go kiss him and let him back in. I'm pissed that you wont tell me why he did that, and I'm even more pissed that he did it, but don't ruin your relationship over it. I'm going to go drive around for a little, I'll be back."_

_And then I walked out._


	3. Chapter 3

I pulled up to the bar and got out. Walking up to the front, the bouncer looked me up and down. "You don't look like you belong here." I had my black skinny jeans on with my blue converses, but what threw him off was my extremely baggy sweatshirt.

"Fine." I took off my sweatshirt to show my skin tight blue tank top with a deep v-neck that went down to almost my belly button, showing off my breast perfectly. I just tossed my sweatshirt to the ground. "How about now?"

His eyes got big, as well as his smile. "Now you look better. But I still have to card you, you look like your just legal…for drinking." He winked.

"Yeah yeah, I don't even care right now." I pulled out my licenses and handed it to him. I was just barely 21, and to be honest, this was my first time out for hard drinking.

"Alright, have fun." He handed me back the card and winked…again.

"Thanks." I took the card, slid it into my back pocket, and walked into the house.

The place was packed, with a dance floor full of dancers and bright strobe lights. The music was almost deafening, but I made my way to the bar none the less. Sitting down, I quickly ordered a shot of tequila. I needed to get drunk, and fast.

The bartender gave me the shot of tequila, as well as a salt shaker, and several slices of lemon. I nodded, and sighed. I've never had straight tequila, but I know how to drink it.

I gently licked my wrist and shook the salt onto it. Closing my eyes, I licked the salt, and took the shot. It burned slightly, and I shoved the lemon slice into my mouth, the burning subsiding. I felt a slight buzz, and I smiled to myself.

"Another shot." I said to the bartender and looked around. My shot got there and I redid the process, feeling slightly tipsy now. A man came up and smiled to me.

"Here I'll get the next one for you." He nodded to the bartender. "So, what is a hot girl like you doing hitting the shots alone?"

Another shot, and now I'm drunk. "My jackass of a fiancé dumped me." I shook my head, and felt myself start to sway slightly.

"Well, let me make you forget all about him." He stood me up and forced me to his body. He crushed his lips to mine, but I started to punch and kick.

"Get off of me you creep!" I push away and wipe my mouth, but he comes after me again. He grabs my breast, and tries to rip my shirt.

Then he turns around and I see Seth. "Leave her alone."

"Are you going to make me?" That was a stupid question from I guess a drunk man. Seth was at least three inches taller than him, and much buffer.

"I am." And with one solid punch to the jaw, the guy was knocked out.

"Seth." I turned away from him. I was still kind of mad at him for being part of the reason I was left by Caden.

"Lily, come on, your drunk. Let me take you home."

"I can't go home. Caden left me. Just take me to Mia's." I stood up and stumbled. I was drunk, but I wasn't as drunk as I could be.

"Geez, come on." He slid his arm around my waist, and I surprisingly let him. I actually leaned into him.

We didn't talk that much on the car ride, but I could tell that he knew I was no longer with Caden. Maybe Jacob told him.

I must have passed out, because when I woke up, I was on Mia's couch. With Seth asleep on the armchair.

I didn't have as bad as a hangover as I thought I would. Picking up a pillow, I chucked it at Seth's head, glaring at him.

He woke up and looked at me. "Morning, is everything okay?"

"No, not even close. We need to talk." I sat up and yawned. "Come on, I know where they keep the coffee."

Walking to the kitchen, I started a pot of coffee and leaned against the counter, as Seth leaned against the door. "So, what's on your mind beautiful?"

Sighing, I tried to get my heart to slow down. Why did it start beating so fast when he called me that? "Did you tell Jacob to lie to Caden about the two of us? Because there is nothing between us."

Seth's face dropped, and he looked at the ground sadly. "Well I wouldn't be so sure about that last part, but no. I would never break up a marriage." He gave me a weak smile, which still made my heart stutter. "I'm not that kind of guy."

My face flushed red, and I tried to cover it up with making two cups of coffee. I held the one out to him. He smiled and took it from me, brushing his fingers with mine. I quickly pulled my hand back and wrapped it around my stomach, once again trying to get my heart to still.

"How did you find me in that bar?" I didn't tell anyone that I was going to a bar, not even Mia.

"Well I just figured there are three places a girl would go after this happen. Parents, strip joint, or bar. I have no idea where your parents live, and you don't look like a girl who would go to a strip joint. So I guess bar."

I blushed, again. I would never go to a strip joint, and I guess I showed that. Sighing, I looked him up and down. "Explain something to me."

He looked kind of startled, like he knew that I was going to ask something that he didn't want to answer. "I'll try my best."

"When I met you, why was I so willing to leave Caden to go on a date with you?" I hated to admit it, but I knew it was true. I would have no problem just going out with him. Maybe that's why I'm not so broken up about Caden right now.

"Well, maybe you just feel the same pull towards me that I feel towards you." He took a few steps forward, putting down his coffee along the way. When he finally stopped, our faces were only six inches apart, and I could feel his deliciously warm breath on my face. "Do you?"

I couldn't breath. He was close enough that I could take in his scent. He smelled of pine trees that was just woodsy, and he smelled of vanilla. Two of my favorite smells. I just wanted to reach out and kiss him, or hug him, or just have him touch me, but I couldn't. I tilted my head away. "No…I don't…." Lying was my only option. I couldn't fall again.

Seth reached his hand out and placed in on my cheek. I couldn't help it, I leaned into it, welcoming its extreme warmth. "Lily, I know that you do. But if you want to fight it, we can just be friends for now."

Wow, that could actually work. I wasn't about to tell him I liked him, not after all of this. But I needed a friend. "Alright."

"Okay, well I'll be here waiting for you when your ready." And he pulled his hand away. I had to bite my bottom lip to keep from whimpering from the loss.

"Wait, can we go talk for a little? Get to know each other?" I pushed off the counter, looking at him closely. I really hoped he would just say yes.

"I would love that. How about we head over to the beach and talk there?" He smirked and gestured towards the door, which I gladly followed.

Once we got to his car, he held the door open for me. I blushed, and slid into the passenger seat. He shut the door, and then moved to the driver side. He started to drive, and the car was blissfully silent.

He drove up onto the beach, and then got to the door and held it open for me….again. I slid out, and threw my shoes back into the car, feeling the sand between my toes and letting out a sigh of contentment.

I could tell he wanted to hold my hand, so I slid both of mine into my pockets, not wanting to push myself. He led us to a log, and sat down. I sat next to him, leaving a gap of space between us.

"So, tell me about your family." He smiled, and looked out to the sunset.

I followed his gaze, and watched the waves gently crash onto the shore. "There's not a whole lot to tell. I have an older sister, who always seems to have it better than me. Smarter, prettier, more guys, all of that. My mom and I have never been that close. We just seem to not mesh well. Me and my dad, on the other hand, have always been best friends. We would go fishing each month off of a pier. Until he passed away two years ago." I kept my gaze locked on the waves.

"Lily I'm sorry. That must be hard on you." I felt him inch closer, and I could almost feel his want to comfort me. I tried to cringe away without him being able to see.

"Don't be. I've gotten over it, it was a long time ago." I looked over at him and smiled. "Tell me about your family."

"Eh, mine's slightly like yours, but only kind of. My sister, instead of being nice and perfect like yours, see's a total jerk. She gets mad because she's…different. For the most part, she takes it out on me and the rest of the guys. My mom is pretty average, and my dad passed away a few months ago from heart attack." I could tell from his voice that he wasn't quiet over his dad's passing yet.

"Seth, I'm really sorry about your dad." I looked over at him, and I saw him brush away a tear.

"Don't worry about it Lily. I'm starting to get over it." He smiled at me and sighed. The sun was setting, and it was getting harder to see. "So, why do you think your sister has it better than you?"

I brushed the hair out of my face, and suddenly shivered. I didn't realize I still had on my trampy clothes from the day before. My face turned bright red, and I turned my attention back to the waves, trying to let my face cool down. Maybe Seth didn't notice the tramp clothes, but I was sure he did.

"Well everyone seems to like her more than me, especially the boys. She's skinny, I'm fat. She was beautifully straight blonde hair, while I have knotty dirty blonde hair. She's a social butterfly, and I am shy and don't really talk to many people." The sun was almost completely gone by now, and I could just barely see the waves hitting the shore now.

"Lily, that's not true. You're not shy, you just save yourself for the right people to talk to. Your hair isn't knotty, it's curly, natural, and frames your face perfectly. And you're nowhere near fat, you just have beautiful curves, which make you all the more gorgeous." I peeked at him, and saw him smiling.

I looked away and back at the sand. I cleared my throat and sighed. "Thanks. Um…Can you take me back to Mia's now?" My heart was fluttering, and I needed to get a grasp on it before I let this get out of hand.

"Sure, whatever you want Lily." He smiled, and stood up, helping me on my way back to his car. We rode home in silence, except it was more awkward than before.


	4. Chapter 4

When Seth pulled up to the house, I opened the door and got out. "…Thanks."

"Anytime. I hope we get to know each other more soon." He gave me his amazing smile, and I just slammed the door and walked towards the house.

As I entered, I saw Jacob and Mia sitting on the couch, smiling at me. "So, how'd it go?" Mia, smiling from Jacob's lap, asked.

"Crappy. He said we can be friends, but he sucks at backing that up." I sat down on the arm chair and pulled the blanket up around me, shivering. "Why is it always so cold in here?"

Mia snuggled deeper into Jacob. "He's my heater."

I thought back to Seth's warmth and sighed. "Same with Seth…" I looked down at my hands. I wanted to just be friends with him, but I felt like I needed to be more.

"Lily, you know it is okay to be more with Seth. Maybe you're meant to be more." Mia smirked at me.

"But what if it goes bad like me and Caden? I don't want to go through that again."

"Lily, I really doubt that it would happen. And you won't know unless you try. Just stop over thinking it and let what happens, happen." Jacob this time, speaking the words of wisdom.

"Well, I don't really care. I just got out of a relationship, and I'm not putting myself back into the relationship game yet." Looking down at my top I sighed. "Mia, can I borrow some clothes? All of my stuff is still at Caden's."

"Yeah sure, go ahead."

Getting up, I walked towards Mia's room and opened it. I sighed and stepped in. Clearly, Mia and Jacob were deeply in love. All over the room was pictures of the two of them. Some they were just hugging, some they were hand in hand, and some of them they were kissing.

Rolling my eyes, I made my way to her closet, and just pulled out one of her sweatshirts and pulled it on. She was proud of her figure (even though it is the same as mine) so she kept her sweatshirts tighter, where I liked them baggy. I felt like I was being strangled by the little bit of fabric.

Walking into the guest bedroom, which I was supposed to have slept in last night, but since I was drunk, I didn't. I flopped down on the bed and pulled the blankets around me. I was freezing and exhausted. I slipped into sleep quickly.

I woke to a gentle tapping on the door. "Come in." I muttered, still laying down, half asleep.

Seth poked his head in and smiled. "Hi, can we talk?"

I quickly sat up and crossed my legs, looking at him. I was too stunned to say anything so I just nodded.

He walked over to the edge of the bed and sat down, taking my hands in his. "Lily, I know I said that we could just be friends, but I can't. I need you to tell me, are you ready to date me, or do you want to just stay friends." He gently ran his fingers through my hair, and I smiled at him.

"I want to stay friends, but I don't know if I can. I'm willing to try if you are."

He smiled wider, and pulled me closer to him, until our foreheads rested against each others and I could smell his sweet breath. "Lily, are you sure?"

I slipped my hands around his neck, and ran one through his hair. Gently biting my bottom lip, I nodded.

Our lips connected, and then I heard laughing.

Being pulled out of my dream, I sat straight up and looked around. It had seemed so real. Did I want it to? Looking around, I tried to find the source of the laughing. There, in the corner, I saw Mia. "What are you doing in here?"

"There was nothing good on TV, and you talk in your sleep." She got up and jumped on the bed, stomach first, and rested her head on her hands. "So, how was Seth?" And then she started to crack up again.

I hit her over the head with a pillow, and looked at the ceiling. "Crap! I hate it! I don't want to date him! I swear!" When I shouted like this, it was harder for her to know I was lying.

"Oh that's such a lie. You know you really like him! Don't lie." She smirked and gently punched my shoulder. "Just own up to it."

I looked down at my hands. "No, I don't. Just drop it."

I could feel her eyes on me. "Lily, I love ya like a sister, so if that mean's I'll have to tell him for you, I will."

Rolling my eyes, I looked at her. "You've got to be kidding me. I'll just deny it. And according to him, he 'already knows'."

"Well then what is the problem?" Mia jumped up, looking at me closely.

"What the problem is is that I don't like him!"

"So tell me right now, do you have any feelings like that towards him? Even the slightest twinge when you see him?"

"All it is is that I'm on the rebound. I just want someone to love me because now I don't have Caden. That's all." I laid back down on my back and looked at the ceiling.

"Ah, so the truth comes out." She flopped down next to me and smiled.

"Oh really, what truth?" She's seriously lost her mind.

"That you like him. But right now you say it's because you're on the rebound. The truth is, you like him, but you feel guilty."

"Oh, thank you Dr. Phil. Now I understand myself." Once again, I rolled my eyes. "You're nuts."

She was going to say something, but my phone went off. I quickly reached over and answered it. Stupidly, I didn't look at the name.

"Hello?"

"Can we talk?" At first I thought it was Seth, but then I processed the voice.

"No Caden, we can't. The only time I'm going to see you again is when I go to get my stuff, and then I'll never see you again." I got up and paced angrily.

"No, you will talk to me. You won't get your shit until we do." Oh my gosh. If I could, I would punch him out right here and now.

"Oh hell no. If I'm ganna need to get people to back me up to get my stuff, I will. I'll call the cops if I have to." I'm sure I could get Jacob and his friends to come and help me out…just not Seth.

"I'd like to see you try. Meet me at my place in forty-five minutes." And then he hung up.

I threw the phone across the room until it landed on the bed. "Oh hell no! He think's he can pull that crap on me?" I started to pace angrily, and started to rack my brain about what I would do to piss Caden off.

"What did he do?" Mia stood up and moved towards the door, as if knowing that I wanted to get Jacob.

"He said I can't get my shit until I talk to him! He said I need to be there forty-five minutes…" I gently pulled at my hair in anger. "Do you think Jake and some of his buff friends will help me with back up?"

"Yeah, let me go tell him, and he'll have some of the biggest guys in the residence out there." I gave her a wary look and she rolled her eyes and sighed. "Except Seth. Come on, let's go."

I followed her out into the living room, where Jacob was lounging with two other guys that basically looked exactly like him. Mia walked up in front of him, almost as mad as I was. "Okay, Lily needs your help, right now. All of you guys, except you know who."

"Wait, what happened?" All of the guys turned and looked at me, and I just leaned against the wall, feeling awkward.

"Short version? Jackass ex being an ass, and I need backup. Anyone in?"

One of them, I don't know his name, but he's apparently slow, looked over at some of the other guys. "Should I go get Seth?"

Mia rolled her eyes, walked over, and slapped him over the head. "Quil, you moron, who do you think you know who is? Just shut up and drive behind Lily to her ex's."

The guy, Quil I guess, rubbed the back of his head. "Fine, fine." He stood up, and another guy stood up after him.

"Come on, Mia. Don't hurt the stupid."

"Ha ha very funny Paul." Quil rolled his eyes and walked up to me. "Don't worry, will all of us behind you, you'll look bad ass." He smiled.

"Thanks, just make sure you don't let your dumb mouth get the better of you." I smirked and shook my hand through his hair.

"Ha, even the new girl get's the better of you." Paul walked up and smirked. He nodded slightly and smiled. "You know, your kinda hot."

Rolling my eyes, I pushed off the wall. "And you know, you're just a ass, and a player." I looked at him and tilted to my head to the side slightly. "But you'll scare the shit out of Caden."

"Oh, hot girl's got a mouth on her. That's sexy." He smirked, but I just walked pass him.

"Keep dreaming Paul." I glanced at him over my shoulder and laughed, then turned to everyone else. "Okay, so it's the five of us?" Me, Jake, Paul, Quil, and some other kid I haven't met yet.

"Yeah. You and me will ride in my car, and then Paul, Quil, and Embry will ride behind us." Jacob led me out the door, but not before stealing a kiss from Mia. Oh, and Embry, gotta remember that.

We walked out the door, and I slid into the passenger seat of Jake's car and looked around. At the edge of the woods, I saw something. Jake slid in, and I leaned towards it. "Hey Jake, what the hell is that?" I pointed to it. It looked like some sort of animal, but it seemed huge.

All of a sudden, the car sped up, and I almost hit my head on the dash board. "Hum? What is what?" He seemed to be hiding something.

"Yeah, sure…good cover." I sat back and sighed. "You know I want to know what it was even more now, right?"

He shook his head and sighed. "Let's stick to one problem at a time please. Thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter goes out to EclipseLover97! Thank you for my first review on this story! No lie, I actually screamed into my pillow. And I'm still freaking out. If my parents walk into my room, they'll think I'm high. THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU! And if anyone else wants to review and get a chapter out to them, feel free to!_

As Jake pulled up to Caden's house, I started to freak out. I knew that everyone was here to back me up, but I really didn't want to see Caden. I just wanted to forget about him.

"Lily, you alright?" Jake looked me over, and I just nodded.

"Nope. Let's go." I slid out of the car and sighed. Suddenly, even one of the guys were behind me, I that made me laugh. I turned towards them and smirked. "Okay, no one kills him, kay?" I looked at Paul while I said this.

"Wait, what if he does something wrong?" Paul raised his eyebrows at me, clearly wanting to beat the shit out of him.

"I'll tell you. And if he does, then you can beat him up." I smirked, but when I turned around, I let out a slow breath. I tried to collect myself as I slowly started to walk up to Caden's door. Another deep breath, ad then I carefully knocked on the door, crossing my arms. I had the group of people behind me, so I'd be okay.

The door swung open to see Caden, glaring at me. I swear, if we were in a cartoon, there'd be steam coming out of his ears.

"Lily. Who the hell are these people?" Whoa, hold up. Caden _never _cursed. _Ever._

"These are my friends. I told you that I would either call the cops, or come with backup." I held my hands up to show the guys. "And I didn't think the cops needed to get involved with you."

"Well, we need to talk. Without your fucking body guards." Okay, now he's dropping the f bomb? Well guess what? I can curse too!

"Shut your fucking mouth and move out of the way. I don't give a shit about you and what the hell you're going to talk to me about. Just shut your mouth and move the fuck out of the way." I uncrossed my arms and put one on my hip, raising an eyebrow to challenge him.

His mouth fell open slightly as he realized how much I cursed, and actually moved to the side slightly. Just enough for me to push past, and then Jake and the rest forced their way into the house. Embry and Quil kept Caden in the front of the house, talking in low growls. I was pretty sure they might be threatening them.

Paul, Jake and I went into the bedroom, and I started to pull out a bunch of boxes. "Pretty much anything girly, put in the box. I'll get the rest." I started to shove pictures and clothes into some of the boxes.

"Oh, what is this?" Paul called out from the corner of the room.

I snapped up and my eyes got big. He was holding up on of my few lacy bras, almost see through, and was a light pink. "Give that back, right now." I could feel my face turn bright red, and I held out my hand.

"Kill joy." He smirked and threw it at me. "This could actually be fun."

"No, no, no, no." I shook my head quickly. "You will not touch any clothes. You can get pictures and things like that."

I moved my box from where I was over to the dresser, and blindly started to dump anything that looked like mine, while Jake emptied stuff from the bathroom into a box, and Paul started to put shoes away.

After we finished with the room, the boys started to take out all of the boxes, all of the guys. Leaving me alone with Caden.

He was freaking out. "You fucking whore! Who the hell are those guys? I thought Jake said you were cheating, but I didn't know it was with a bunch of guys!"

"You're an idiot! I didn't cheat on you, and these guys are helping me out. Deal with it! I just wanted my fucking stuff." I started to fill one last box with a bunch of mindless stuff that was mine, strewn across the house.

"You want your stuff? Fine!" He walked across the living room and picked up a picture frame, and tore out the picture, holding it up, and pulled out a lighter. I squinted to try to see what picture it was, and when I did, I screamed.

"Put that down! Caden!" I ran forward, but the flame was already licking at the edge, slowly burning it in Caden's hand.

He held it to keep it from me. Suddenly, out of no where, Paul punched Caden in the face, sending him across the room. The picture floated to the ground, still burning. I gently put my foot on it, stomping out the flame.

I picked it up and looked at it closely, tears welling up in my eyes. The picture was burned almost completely on the right side, and the left was covered with smoke, which I gently brushed away.

The picture was of me and my father, shortly before he died. We were posed together in front of the ocean, his arm draped over me, and we both smiled brightly. Until Caden messed with it. Now I was almost completely burned out of the picture. I had several pictures of my dad and me, but this was always my favorite.

I brushed the tears away from my face and look at Paul. "Paul."

"Yeah Lily?" He seemed to feel awkward watching me cry, but smirked slightly at the sight of Caden, scrambling off the floor, blood covering his face. I was sure his nose was broken.

"Beat the shit out of him." I clutched the picture to my chest and looked at Jake.

Paul smirked and lunged at Caden, and Jake quickly slipped his arm over my shoulder and led me to the car, while Quil grabbed the last of the boxes and put them in the trunk.

"Lily, you okay?" Jake sat me in the passenger seat, and Quil leaned on the car, watching me closely. Why did they all suddenly treat me like I was one of them? Like I was there sister?

"As long as Paul beats the shit out of him." I gently rubbed my thumb over the picture, trying to rub off the smoke residue.

"Don't worry, he will." Quil smiled slightly, but saw the picture. "Can I ask?"

"My dad." I ran my thumb over his face and sighed. "He passed away a little while ago."

"I'm sorry. I can't believe that jackass did that." Quil looked at the ground, and he started to tremble.

Jake put his hand on his shoulder. "Calm down." He muttered, and after a few breaths, Quil stopped shaking.

"It's really late, you should get home to unpack." Jake smiled, and put a reassuring hand on my arm, which made me feel slightly better.

He drove me back to the house. I didn't talk to Paul after it, but he had a smile on his face, and blood on his knuckles. I was kind of scared to know how bad Caden was, but I kind of wasn't.

We got back to Jake's house, and all of the boys helped me move the boxes into my room. I felt odd, but I had to thank everyone.

"Guys?" I was in my room and I had just placed the picture on the dresser.

"Yup?" Most of the guys were leaning against the walls of the room, watching me.

"Thank you for today. I really needed the help. Can I…uh…um…" I wanted to just say _Everyone give me a hug. _Of course, I was too big of a wimp to.

"Group hug!" Quil cheered out and I smiled brightly, running up and giving me a bear hug. The rest followed suit, even Paul (although Jake kind of had to drag him in).

When they pulled apart, everyone left, mumbling their goodbyes. I grabbed Quil's arm to stop him as he passed through the door. I waited until everyone left and then smiled at him. "Hey, thanks for that." I smiled. He might sometimes act dumb, but I was pretty sure he did it to lighten the mood.

"Anytime. You're my sister now. It's my job." He pulled me into another hug and twirled me slightly.

As he pulled back I looked at him. "I'm your sister now?"

"Um…yeah. You know. The rez is really tight knit. You live here, especially with Mia and Jake, you're one of us." He smiled, dipped his head, and then left my room.

Sighing, I flopped down on my bed, pulled the blankets up around me, and stared at the ceiling.

I just laid like that, in the dark, for about an hour. Suddenly, I heard a knock on my door. I didn't want to talk to anyone, so I turned away from the door, and let my breathing even out so it sounded like I was sleeping.

I heard the door crack open. "Lily? Are you awake?" Mia whispered, poking her head in. I didn't move.

She closed the door and I turned to stare at the ceiling again.

Not even twenty minutes after I was "checked in" on, I heard some noises you don't want to hear.

I sat straight up and groaned. That was why Mia had come in to check on me. She wanted to make sure I was asleep before she and Jake went at it.

My heart felt a pang at the thought. I mean, it was awkward, but she felt like she should be with someone. And that name crept into her mind pretty fast, and she didn't like it.

Jumping out of bed, I quietly ran out of the room and into the kitchen. Pulling out a note pad, I quickly scribbled down a note. My eyes grew big as I heard Mia scream, and started to write faster.

_Mia and Jake,_

_Um…I wasn't asleep. Yeah. And I need space. Jake, I took your bike, hope you don't mind. _

_~Lily._

I heard a bunch of moaning and groaning, and felt my face turn bright red. As I ran out the back door, I snatched up Jake's keys that he left on the table and made my ways towards the garage.

As I walked, okay more like ran, around to the back of the garage, I saw the motorcycle. I tried three keys before I found the one that roared the bike to life. Slinging my leg over the seat, I quickly pulled my hair back and revved the engine.

So far, everyone knows me as a goody-toe shoes. Even Mia didn't know how I was before I met Caden. I was a rebel. I only changed because everyone said that no one would marry me, or date me, if I staid like that.

So I did the only thing I could do. I dyed my hair to this normal, blonde color, the color I was born with, not the black it was dyed. And I gave up on riding motorcycles to become all nice and proper…and a doormat.

Shaking my head, I sighed. I'm done with that. I want to be me. If no one liked me after that, well then they can go fuck themselves. I smirked to myself. It was good to be back.

I smiled once again before I sped out from the backyard, and onto the street. It was pitch black, but the little light on the motorcycle illuminated the road well. Ducking my head to go faster, I realized it was beginning to rain.

As the rain started to soak into my clothes, I smiled brighter. This brought back great memories. I sped up more, and made my way down the roads, with no true destination. I just wanted the speed of the vehicle to wipe his name from my head as long as I could.


	6. Chapter 6

Somehow I ended up at the beach, and I was fine with that. I jumped off the bike and put down the kickstand. Smiling at the ocean in the moonlight, I kicked off my shoes and slowly walked towards the water, letting the sand seeped between my toes.

I walked over to the same fallen log that I had sat on with Seth earlier today and sat, stretched out, and looked at the water reflecting the moon light.

It was so peaceful that I smiled to myself and let out a slow sigh, content. My heart loosened when I wasn't in the house, listening to Jake and Mia make love. Taking in another deep breath, I tried to have the ocean air clear my thoughts. Somehow, _he _kept creeping into my mind. I hated it.

"What are you doing here?" Seth walked up next to me, his hair damp from the gentle mist. He smiled and sat on the log next to me.

"Damn it Seth!" I hissed out through my teeth, and saw how big his eyes got when I said damn. "Yeah, I'm tired of being a precious little angel. This is me, take it or leave it." Of course I had to blurt out the last part.

"Well…" He started, smirking.

"Shut up. You know I didn't mean that. What the hell are you doing here?" I was just randomly throwing in curse words now, trying to get him to leave.

He shrugged. "Heard a motorcycle, and wanted to know who was riding it this late. How about you?"

Rolling my eyes, I looked back at the oceans. "Trying to clear my mind."

"About what?" He inched closer to me, and I moved over more, but I was already on the edge of the log. I could either sit in the sand (which was now wet and unpleasant) or deal with it. Guess which one I was stuck with?

"A bunch of crap. You know, Caden being an ass. Other things…" It took all my power not to glance at him when I said the last part.

"Are you sure you're okay? You seem pissed…And you rode a motorcycle here. I didn't even know you could drive one." I felt his eyes boring into the side of my head, and I shifted uncomfortably.

"No, I'm not okay. I am pissed. And there's a lot you, and most people, don't know about me." I turned to glare at him, but as I did I could actually feel my gaze softening. Closing my eyes, I quickly turned my attention back to the water.

"And I want to change that. Can't you just let me in?" His voice was soft and almost pained. He gently pulled my hand in his and cradled it softly.

As I turned to curse at him, he leaned forward and captured my lips with his. I instantly relaxed and let his lips mold to mine perfectly. The warmth was amazing, and filled me to my core. I felt like I was being shocked by lightening in the most delectable way possible.

When we pulled apart, he smiled at me, and let go of my hand.

The moment we weren't touching anymore, I snapped out of it, back into the real world. I let my head fall back and groaned out. "Damn it Seth! What the hell happened to being friends?"

"Lily, I tried, I really did. But I can't help it. You're just so beautiful." He gently brushed a strand of hair from my face that must have gone wild on the ride over here.

I pushed the hand away, even though the sensation was intoxicating. "No, I'm not." I shook my head and walked over to the motorcycle, leaning against it as I slid back on my shoes.

"Lily, come on. Don't be crazy. It's dangerous to ride out here in the dark. Let me take you home." He started walking towards me.

"No, it's not dangerous. It's the freaking reservation. Just leave me alone." I shook my head and slid back onto the bike, and turned on the engine.

"Lily…" He walked towards me, but then there was a loud, hollow howl from somewhere in the woods. He looked down at his feet and sighed. "I have to go. Just…be safe. Please."

I let out choked chuckle. "Yeah, I promise. Just like you promised to just be my friend." I shook my head and sped off down the road, leaving an unmoving Seth watching me disappear into the night.

Of course I didn't go back to Mia's. I just rode around the reservation. Then I rode around Forks a little. I just kept circling until the sun began to rise, and I felt the effects of staying up all night.

I somehow made it back to Mia's, almost blindly, and parked the bike out in the driveway. I walked in the front door and flopped down on the couch, looking at the ceiling as my eyes started to drift close.

Suddenly, Mia walked into the room, fidgeting, and sat down on the single chair and looked down at her coffee. Yawning, I forced myself to sit up. "You okay?"

"Um…yeah…Hey, Emily's coming over, I hope that's okay." She kept fidgeting, keeping her gaze on the coffee.

"It's your house. I'm going to go sleep for a little, I was out all night." I wasn't sure if she read the note, but she looked freaked out. I didn't like it.

She nodded, clearly her mind was somewhere else. I went and fell asleep on my bed, but it wasn't peaceful.

I kept tossing and turning in my sleep, like I was fighting. I kept feeling jabs, and I could have sworn I saw a redhead punch me in the face. Well, I didn't see her punch _me _in the face, but I saw it through my eyes. I'm pretty sure they were my eyes.

But then, she got more violent. Suddenly, my whole right side was on fire, and it felt like I had been run over by a steam roller. I let out a scream and sat up. The intense pain dulled to a slight throb, but it was still there.

Answering my scream, the door flew open and Emily and Mia raced it, still looking as shaken up as before. I've met Emily once before when I met Jake. I noticed her scars the first time, but what does that matter. She was still twenty times more beautiful than I was, or anyone else I've seen.

"Lily, Lily dear what's wrong?" Emily, always the mother, sat down on the bed, looking me over.

Mia just couldn't be eased, so she stood up and started to pace the room, her eyes glued on the window.

"I had the most dreadful dream ever. And I felt a shi-…" I didn't want to curse in front of her. "I felt a lot of pain. Now it's just a dull throb, but it couldn't have been any dream. It was so real…and I _felt _the pain…"

Emily tilted her head to the left slightly, looking me over closely. "What did you see?"

"It was like I was there. I kept feeling all of the blows and hits from the redhead. And then my whole right side was on fire, and felt completely crushed…" I shuddered at the memory, and absentmindedly ran my hands up and down my arm.

"I'm sure it was just a dream." She gently patted my knee, but then her phone rang and she held it up to her ear. She nodded, and then her face turned pale, and she raised a trembling hand over her mouth. "Oh my god…"

Her eyes fell on me.

My heart skipped a beat.

And sweat started to trickle down my face.

Emily nodded slightly, and then shut the phone, looking at Mia. "There is a problem."

Mia tensed. "Oh god. Who was it?" How did she know it was a person?

Emily stood up, and held her shaking hands at her side. She looked at me closely. "Now it makes sense." At this, I slipped out of the bed, and stood up, still rubbing my arm.

"What makes sense?" Mia asked the question that got lodged in my throat.

"Your dream." Her eyes locked on mine. "Seth is hurt."

I couldn't breath. I couldn't think. I couldn't see. I fell to the ground with a thud.

Emily and Mia were instantly at my side, hushing me and holding me as I rocked back and forth, trying to catch my breath.

"Lily, it's okay. He'll be okay. He will heal quickly." She ran her eyes over me. "But I think it'd be best for both of you if you were with him right now though."

Closing my eyes, I took in a deep breath, and let it out through my nose. Keeping my eyes closed, I asked, "Why do I feel like this?"

I felt Mia and Emily shift around me. "It's not our story to tell. You'll find out when the time is right. Come on, it'll make you feel better."

Even though I had my doubts, just the thought of Seth creeping into my mind, when it was positive, I was able to catch my breath. If I thought of him hurt though…not a good idea.

The two girls led me towards the car. It was probably around noon or so, and the day was overcast, as usual. It seemed to fit the mood well. I would have been pissed if it was sunny when I felt like I was having an asthma attack.

I sat in the back of Mia's car, and Emily slid in next to me, running a soothing hand up and down my back as I zoned out, thinking about what I was feeling.

"Did they say anything about the other pack members?" Mia asked fearfully. My eyes snapped into focus on her as she said that.

"_Pack _members?"

Emily sighed and looked at me. "The boys are crazy, like wolves, and run as them as well. So we call them our pack. And no one else is hurt." At this, I saw Mia visibly relax.

I turned to Emily. "Emily, I don't know why I'm freaking out like this. I really don't like Seth like this, really. He kissed me last night and I left. Why do I feel like I am about to cry?" I was thrust back into my memory of the kiss. It was short and slightly awkward, because I staid as still as a wall, but it sent the most wonderful feeling through me.

Emily sighed and shook her head. "I shouldn't tell you. Ask him though."

"But Emily, what if he's really hurt?" I let out a little yelp.

She turned me towards her. "Lily, I need to tell you this now, before we get in there. He is going to be really hurt. I'm not even sure if he is going to be conscious, but he needs you there. He will be fine soon, sooner than you will believe, but it looks bad now. I just wanted to make sure you knew that before you went and saw him."

Mia put the car in park, and flew out. I saw her being pulled off the ground and passionately kissed by Jake. Sam stood beside him, and Emily gave me a look. Leaning my head back, I let out a few shaky breaths. "Go, I'll be there soon."

She nodded, and did the same as Mia. I let out a few more shaky breaths, and then stepped out of the car, greeted by Quil. He was defiantly becoming like a brother to me. "Are you sure you can do this? You don't need to go in there…" He looked at me closely, looking for any hesitance.

"No, I don't know if I can do this, but I do _need _to. Because no one seems to want to tell me why I'm close to tears right now." I wiped away where tears would be, but I was shocked to see none had fallen, yet.

Quil nodded and sighed. "Okay, I'll be behind you. And just remember, he'll be okay soon. And…you can leave if it gets too much." He looked at me closely, and then put a brotherly hand on the small of my back, leading me into the house.

I was terrified for what I was about to see.


	7. Chapter 7

As I walked through the front door of Sam's house, I took in a sharp intake of breath. It smelled of blood and rubbing alcohol. I leaned slightly into Quil for support. He gently guided me into the other room, keeping my back towards where I guess Seth was on the couch.

"Are you sure?" Quil asked softly, looking past me to his friend. His look made me cringe slightly.

"How bad is it?"

Quil's eyes locked on mine. "It's bad."

Taking a deep breath, I nodded, and turned around. "Oh. My. God."

Seth was sprawled out on the couch, taking it all up. His injured side was facing towards the couch, so I couldn't see a whole lot, but what I did see was bad enough.

His arm was bandaged up, and in a sling that laid on his stomach. His leg was in a splint, although it looked like it needed to be in a cast. He had cuts all over his chest, deep ones too, and he had a black eye. His left arm hung off the couch. He took shallow, short breaths that made him look like he was in utter pain.

"Is he awake?" I whispered to Quil as I moved to crouch next to his head. I was feeling a pull towards him, like the need to help him, hold him, and ki- god, what was wrong with me?

I didn't think my whisper was audible, but apparently Quil heard me. "He's been in and out. He's on some pain meds right now, so he'll probably be asleep for a while."

I hovered over him for a little while, taking in his broken form. Then I sat down and leaned against the arm rest, making sure not to touch him.

"Are you alright, Lily?" Quil was leaning on the wall across from me, worry plastered all over his face. I wasn't sure if it was for his friend or me.

"Yeah." My voice was a hoarse whisper, and I'm sure he didn't believe me.

"You look like a lee-…ghost." He muttered out. I didn't even ask what he was going to say. I just nodded, knowing my face was pale, and that my eyes were blank.

"He'll be okay." Quil muttered and sighed. "No one will be in here for a while. Just call us if you need us." He walked over, kissed my hairline, and draped a blanket over me. "Call _me _if you need anything." He smirked, and then was gone.

Letting out a soft sigh, I tried to get my heart to calm down. I don't know what my feelings were, but I don't think I truly liked it. But maybe I did…No, I didn't…Yes I did! No…Yes…No…Yes…

I kept going back and forth, fighting with myself. Finally, after I think about an hour, I just had to shut myself up. You know it's bad when you get pissed with a voice inside your head.

Seth hadn't moved, but his breaths continued to be shallow and seemed to be painful. His hand still hovered centimeters off the ground, and I couldn't help myself. Maybe I was still tired, maybe I had just lost my mind, maybe I just couldn't stand to see someone in this much pain. Whatever the reason, I just couldn't take it.

I gently brushed my hand against his, biting my bottom lip at the sensation. It was like when he kissed me, just slightly duller. I moved my hand around his until they were intertwined. Checking his face, I let out a soft sigh. He was still asleep. He still looked pained, but it looked like he was soothed a little.

Just like that, me looking at his face, and our hands intertwined, that I fell asleep.

**Seth's POV (just a short little thing):**

Clamping my eyes shut tighter, I let out a wince of pain. Even with the wolf healing, I felt like shit and like I had been hit with a steamroller. I couldn't move any part of my right side, but I felt like it had been ripped in two, and as I tried to open my eyes, I realized that my right eye must have been swollen shut.

But I felt the most wonderful tingling in my left hand, which made all of the almost unbearable pain worth it. Glancing down, I saw the most beautiful woman in the whole world, asleep on the floor, leaning against the couch. Her hand was intertwined with mine, and the tingling felt like our kiss…Which reminded me that she didn't really seem to warm up to me. But this was a change…

I wanted to kiss her, hold her to me and never let go, but I could barely move without moaning in pain. But I could draw soothing circles on the back of Lily's hand with my thumb. I just smiled to myself.

Looking at the ceiling I sighed. Maybe now the imprint bond was growing…I hoped so. I couldn't stand her rejecting me like this all the time. Once I was healed, I would show her that even though I didn't deserve her, I could care for her and love her. I truly could. That thought caused me to smile.

Lily shifted slightly and she let out a sigh. "Seth?" Her voice was an angel's, and she was mine. Or she would be soon.

**Lily's POV (again hehe):**

"Seth?" I whispered, looking up at him. I could feel his thumb creating circles on the back of my hand, and I smiled to myself and giggled slightly.

"Yes, Lily?" He was awake! His voice sounded strained, but he was awake! My feelings towards him heightened and I quickly shifted to my knees, looking at him.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? Oh god, what happened?" My voice was a whisper, but I still had too much fear. My eyes kept running over his body. Somehow all of the cuts on his chest were gone, except where the deep one was last night, there was now only a long pink scar. "What the hell?"

He used his good hand to lift my chin so I was looking at his face. "I'll be fine. Really. I'm just glad that you're here."

"I couldn't help it…and no one will tell me why, although everyone seems to know about it…" My eyes drifted back down to his chest. I couldn't take it. I moved my hand to his chest, and gently ghosted my finger across the fresh scar. How the hell did that happen?

He closed his eyes and made a sound that was a mix between a purr and a content growl. He smirked and I looked at him, pausing in my tracing motion. His eyes opened and he looked me over. "Lily, it's a long story. Maybe it would be smarter to talk about it later. I just want to make sure you're okay." He lifted his good hand and brushed hair out of my face.

What the hell was going on? I couldn't take this, and yet I have to! The pulling feeling made me happy when I was near him. I had to, to be near Seth.

Closing my eyes, I nodded slightly, leaning into his touch and taking in his scent. God I loved that smell. "This doesn't change anything." I purred into his hand, feeling complete bliss. It was so weird, but I was happy.

"Of course it doesn't Lily…" I heard him laugh softly, and he gently ran his hand to my pony tail and gently pulled the rubber band out of my hair, letting it fall past my shoulders. "You look better with it down…" He smirked. "If possible…" I could tell from his voice that he was in a great deal of pain, and I hated to hear it.

He gently ran his fingers through my hair, a smile dancing across his face. "Seth, you need to rest." I reluctantly took his hand in both of mine, and lowered it to the couch.

He let out a whine, and actual whine. It sounded like a whine of a disappointed dog. I giggled, and he smiled wider. "You need to heal up." I bit my bottom lip and looked him up and down again. "Everyone says you'll heal quickly, but you look like you'll be down for a few weeks." I felt tears sting my eyes, even though I didn't know why.

A chuckle rumbled through his chest and he just shook his head slightly. "Silly Lily." He ran his hand from my hairline to my chin one last time, and then placed his hand, sadly, on the couch. "You need to sleep too." I could tell he was looking at the circles under my eyes.

I nodded and smiled, laying down on the ground, letting out a sigh. There was a pillow on the ground, so I quickly slipped it under my head, and pulled the blanket around me. Seth slid his hand down from the couch, searching for mine. I quickly slid mine into his and let out another sigh.

"As soon as your healthy, you better tell me what the hell is going on."

"I will Lily." I could hear the smile in his voice. "I will."

I woke up and let out a groan. My back and neck were sore, and it took me a moment to remember I fell asleep on the floor next to Seth. It was dark outside, so I probably slept most of the day away.

Sitting up, I kept my fingers intertwined with Seth, trying my hardest not to wake him up. Turning, I saw Quil and Paul leaning against the wall. Quil was watching me closely, while Paul chuckled. They both tilted their head towards the door.

Looking over at Seth, I gently kissed his hand, and placed it back down on the couch. Standing up, I stretched slightly, and then made my way out into the hall after Paul and Quil. "Yeah?"

"Aw, Lily finally got her wolf." Paul said in a mocking tone, and Quil socked him in the stomach.

"What the hell are you talking about now Paul? What fucking wolf?" I was still tired. Well, it was more like I was emotionally drained.

"Um…it's Seth's nickname." Quil made up on the spot, I was sure. I just didn't care enough to argue.

"Well what do you guys need?" I leaned against the wall, and peeked into the room, looking at Seth.

"Has he told you anything yet?" Quil looked at me closely, as if this was the difference between life and death.

Sighing, I shook my head. "No, he barely talked. But if you guys know, can't you just tell me what the hell is going on? I'm too tired and I don't want to stress out Seth. Just tell me!" I groaned out, looking at the two guys who were almost my brother.

"Lily, we can't. Only Seth or Sam can." Paul rolled his eyes and leaned against the wall.

"Well, then I'll just go ask Sam." I threw my hands up and pushed off the wall, looking around. "Where is he?"

"Patr-work. He's at work." Quil answered and sighed. "Anyway, Seth should really be the one to tell you. Not us."

"Fine! But I will kick both of your asses if it's something you really should have told me now."

Quil and Paul both laughed a strained laugh, which made me think they should have told me. I turned back, and sat down on the floor again, taking Seth's hand in mine, and drifting in and out of a dream.


	8. Chapter 8

As I woke up, I smiled to myself at the sensation. Somehow I managed to sleep through the night again. I suppose that I was so drained I just slept it out.

Looking up at Seth, I felt my face turn red and I turned away. He was looking at me, and smiling. He was probably doing that for a while too. Oh god, what was my dream about? Crap! It was just like my last one!

"How was your dream?" He smiled wider, and winked. Shit!

"Crap, I didn't talk again did I?"

From across the room I heard my answer. "You wouldn't shut up! Geez, you have an obsession with Seth."

"Shit." Was all I whispered as I realized that Jake, Mia, Quil, and Paul (who gave the rude remark) were all sitting around, laughing at my expense.

Suddenly, I got an idea. "Ah, so since you are all here, you can tell me what the hell is going on." I reluctantly let go of Seth's hand to cross my arms over my chest, and raised an eyebrow.

"Well, I think it's time we leave…" Quil muttered as he pushed off the wall, quickly leaving as he was followed with everyone else. Clearly, no one wanted to tell me.

I turned to Seth. "So I guess that means you have to tell me."

He smiled and sat up, and I gasped. "What the fuck is going on here?" The pink scar was now just a regular scar, as if it had been gone for months, if not years. His leg as still in a splint, but his arm was no longer in a sling.

"Come here and I'll tell you." He patted the spot next to him, flexing his right hand experimentally.

I got up and sat next to him, fidgeting my hands on my lap. He gently took them in both of his hands, causing me to relax. "Where do you want me to start?"

Looking at his chest and his arms I felt my eyes grow wider. "Let's start with how the fuck you aren't dead right now." I felt my heart race as I said dead, even though I couldn't control it.

"Well then I guess we need to start from the beginning. But can you just promise me to not freak out, and to believe me?" He gently created circles on the back of my hand like last night again.

"I guess we have to." I leaned back into the couch. "But I'm not one who promises something I can't keep."

"Okay…" That sounded like I hurt him. "Well, our tribe has legends. The main one is that we are descendants from wolves." He looked at me closely, judging my reaching.

"But it's just a legend…right?" He was clearly human, not dog.

"Well, not really." He gripped my hand tighter, looking at our hands now. "We're here to take care of the people from the cold ones."

"Wait cold ones? And what are you?" I pulled my hands away, hugging myself tightly.

"Well, do you know the Cullen's who live in Forks?"

I shook my head no quickly, not even truly processing the question.

"Well…they are the cold ones. And we are…Well we're…" He sighed and looked at the ceiling, struggling with his words. "You aren't going to like it."

"Seth, tell me what the fuck you are…right now…" I inched as far away from him as I could.

"I'm a werewolf." He kept his gaze on the ceiling.

I jumped up and backed into the wall as quickly as I could, and as far away from him as I could. "What the fuck?" I started to tremble.

"Lily, please listen to me. We're the good ones. We protect people like you from the cold one's. We're the good guys."

"No, you're not! You're either lying, or you're a monster!" I backed up towards the door. "H-how many of y-you are the-there?" I stuttered out, trying to open the door without turning away from him.

"All of the guys are them…and Leah. Please Lily, let me explain. There is more that you should know." He tried to stand, but stumbled because of the splint.

At that moment, I managed to open the door and flew through it, running past everyone else and making my way into the yard, the tears starting to trickle down my face. I ran blindly until Jake's motorcycle came into view. I don't know how it go there, and I didn't care.

As I got closer, I realized that the keys were still in the engine. I guess either the person planted it there, or they ran off quickly. When I looked closer, I realized it wasn't Jake's bike, but someone else's. I jumped on, turned the keys, and quickly sped off.

The tears were still streaming, and of course, I stupidly ended up crashing. I didn't get hurt, but the bike tipped and went skidding down the driveway, while I just laid there, crying.

I sat up and hunched over, sobbing into my hands. I felt warm hands on my back, and I turned around to look. It was Jake, Paul, and Quil. I jumped up and moved away from them, towards the bike.

"You guys are those monsters too, aren't you? Get away from me!" I screamed, jumping back on the bike, revved it, and started to fly down the road, so fast my tears were blown away.

I drove up to Jake's house and quickly put the bike down and ran into the house. I kept thinking about how they were monsters. I really didn't think that Seth was lying…he wasn't someone to do that. But I did seriously think that they were monsters. The tears kept coming as I made my way into the house.

On my way to my room to get all of my stuff and bounce, I ran through the kitchen. Seth was able to heal quickly, but maybe I could slow them enough to get out. With that thought in my mind. I grabbed the biggest knife I could, clutched it in my right hand, and hand back to my room.

I was in complete panic mode. Slamming the door, I made sure to lock it, and almost put the dresser in front of it, but that would mean that it would be harder for me to run if they got in.

As quickly as I could, I started to throw the necessities into a duffel bag, I had to make sure I took only what I needed, but left nothing that I would regret.

Suddenly, I heard the door knock. Turning around quickly, I held up the knife, throwing myself into the corner.

"Lily, let me in." It was Jake's voice, and I started to tremble.

"Leave me alone!" I forced myself into the farthest corning, trying to figure out how long it would take me to run out the window if I needed to.

I heard mumblings outside the door, and then a gentler knock.

"Lily, let me in. It's Mia."

"No! Prove to me that the monster's aren't out there." I was trembling, and kept the knife high in the air.

"Lily, they aren't monsters!" She screamed through the door, making me press farther into the wall. "Lily, I'm sorry. But they are my family. They left though. Please let me in."

Slinking my way to the door, I opened it, and cracked it wide enough for her to slip through, keeping the knife up.

She slowly walked in, and I shut the door and then locked it, and moved back to my corner. "Talk." I muttered , keeping my eyes on the door, not on her.

"Lily, you need to understand. These guys are the good ones. They protect all of us. Jake has never hurt me, and I've been with him for a long time now. None of them have ever hurt me; only protect me."

"Mia, but how can you trust them? They're fucking _werewolves._ They are monsters!"

"No, they're not! Lily, the Cullen's are the monsters. These guys are the good ones, the heroes. Without them, we'd all be dead! The vampires would be all over the place, killing who ever they want. Werewolves only kill vampires. They don't hurt humans. If you would have listened to Seth, you would know this!"

"They are werewolves. How can they be good?" Even though I tried to not believe her, I did start to lower the knife, and I'm sure I saw her smile at this.

"Has Seth ever hurt you?"

"Well, I haven't been around him for a while…so he hasn't gotten the chance…" Now the knife was on the ground as I tried to grab a reason to cling on to. I was going to go insane if I got swayed by this.

"No, it's because of the imprint. He care's for you Lily. He really does. If he so much as hurt you, a minor hurt, it would destroy him."

"I-imprint?" I finally tore my gaze from the door, to look at Mia.

"Will you trust Seth long enough for him to explain it?"

I quickly shook my head no, and she let out a sigh. "Okay, let me cut to the chase. I _know _you have feelings towards him. That is exactly how I felt with Jake, except I'm pretty sure your bond is stronger than mine and Jake's. I could see how you looked at him when he was hurt. You care for him, and he cares for you. So, and I say this with all the love in the world; put your big girl panties on, get your head out of your ass, and go back to the guy of your dreams!"

Looking down at my hands, I sighed. "I-I don't know if I'd be able to."

"I'll help you." She stood me up and helped me up as well. "And for the record, if you call any of my family a monster again, I will kill you. They are my family, and now, they are yours too."


	9. Chapter 9

_Okay, I might be a tad slower with updates. My grandfather is bugging me to write another story, but I really want to take a jab at screenplays. I'm going to try it, and see how it goes. So I'll try to be fast, but I might slow up a tad._

Mia pushed me through the door. "Guys, she _wants _to know about you! Don't let her leave!" There was shuffling, and I heard the door click behind me, and I yelped slightly. "And be nice to her! She's one of us now."

"Lily, are you alright?" Quil stepped forward, holding a hand out towards me.

Looking at him, I had to fight my brain, hoping my heart would win. Quil was my brother. He always took care of me, and he never pushed me. He knew our relationship was just a sibling thing. And I needed a brother.

"A-are you su-sure you're the-the good guys?" I quickly wiped away a stray tear, trying to look at him with confidence.

"Yes, Lily. We're the good ones." He kept his hand out, strong and steady.

I hesitantly walked forward, like a stray dog walking towards a stranger with food. When I was about two or three feet away, I ran the rest of the way, wrapping him into a hug. "I'm so sorry! All of you guys! I just didn't know how to react. I'm sorry…" I hiccupped into his chest and started to sob slightly.

"Shhh…It's okay Lily, it's okay. We reacted like you did when we phased." He gently ran his hand up and down my back, soothing me.

Pulling back, I quickly wiped my tears and looked at him closely. "Ca-can I g-go…" I took a deep breath to collect myself. "Can I go talk t-to him?"

"Of course. We'll all just be out back. He's still in the living room. He's almost healed, and he's ready to tell you everything, if you're willing to listen…" He sighed and nodded towards the door that lead into the living room.

Taking in a shaky breath, I nodded, hugging him again. "I really am sorry."

"Don't worry 'bout it." He nodded and then him and the rest of the guys walked out into the back door, and closed the door behind them.

With one last deep breath, I opened the door, looking in.

Seth was sitting with his face in his hands, shoulders slumped and as I looked him over, I realized his leg was no longer splinted. It was completely healed. That didn't bother me as much as the slight shake of his shoulders. He was crying. Because of me.

"Seth?" The word could not have been anymore than just the movement of my lips, but he heard me, somehow.

"Lily?" He lifted his head and looked at me, straight on. The look shook me to my core. His eyes were red and swollen, as if he'd been crying for a long time. He slowly lowered his hands down to his side, and kept his eyes locked on mine. "You came back?"

Finally, I had to look away. His gaze was too strong, too _intimate _for me to look at. "Mia convinced me to…and I decided that it wouldn't be too bad to hear you out…as long as you are the good guys."

"We are, Lily. We really are." His voice was a mere whisper, but loud enough that I could clearly hear.

Taking another step forward, I nodded. "I know…" I wiped away the last of the tears that I had left from earlier. "Can you try to explain all of this to me?"

He nodded and smiled to me. A true smile, not a smirk like Paul has. He gently patted the spot next to him, but then quickly stopped. "I'm sorry, it's a reflex. You-don't have to." He sounded pained and moved slightly farther away from me, farther into the arm rest.

Taking another deep breath, I walked over and sat on the couch. Yes, pressed into the other armrest, as far away from him as I could get, but it was more than he was expecting.

His smile returned. "So, where do we stop now?"

"Where we left off last time. Why aren't you dead?" Like last time, when I said dead, my heart started to stutter.

"Well, wolves heal quickly. Before, when you saw my gash, it healed overnight to just a scar. My leg healed in the past day, and my arm took the night. It all really depends on how bad the injury it." He looked at me again, smiling.

Nodding, I gulped, fearing my next question. "Can you…I mean…is there…" Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath, and let it out through my nose. "Is there any wolf reasoning for why I feel like this?" I kept my eyes closed.

"Because of a wolf thing called Imprinting." I could hear the smile in his voice, but didn't open my eyes. "It is like love at first sight. The moment the wolf looks in their imprints eyes, their whole world life changes. Originally, the tribe thought that the imprint was for the most likely pass of the gene to children. But now…most of the people who imprint say it's because they are just meant to be with their imprint."

He glanced over at me, and I locked eyes with him. "So…should I fight the feelings?" Once again, my voice was a whisper.

"It depends on what you want to do. But I don't want to, but it depends on what you feel is right."

Sighing, I looked at the ceiling. "I don't think I want to." I glanced over at him and put my hand on his, loving the tingling sensation. "To be honest, I don't think I can fight it." Sliding over, I pressed up against his side, and leaned onto his shoulder, letting his warmth engulf me.

Turning, he slid his hand onto my cheek and slid his fingers into my hair. "You have no idea how happy that makes me."

I smiled, and he did in return. My heart started to ran, and I leaned into his hand. I wanted him to kiss me, but I knew deep down it was too soon. I just couldn't lean away.

He leaned in and gently kiss me on the forehead. Pulling back, he smiled at me. "Don't worry. I'll never rush you. Come on, I'm sure the rest of the guys will want to talk to you." He helped me up, but then pulled his hands away. He really wouldn't push me, but I wanted him to at least touch me.

I quickly slid my hand in his, and started to walk towards the back yard, smiling to myself as I felt him pause slightly in shock. He then slid his fingers between mine, and followed me out towards the yard.

As I cracked open the door and slowly walked out, squeezing Seth's hand slightly. He chuckled slightly and squeezed it back slightly. "Hey guys." I was starting to get more confidence in my voice.

"Hey Lily! I see you're still standing." Quil smirked and pushed off the tree he was leaning on and smiled, walking forward slightly.

"Yeah…I'm trying to take it in right now." I smiled and sighed. "But, of course. There is something that I guess I kind of need to know…or I guess see…."

I glanced over at Seth, and then the rest of them.

"Are you sure? You've kind of been back and forth all day. You might want to take it slow." Seth said slowly, looking at me up and down.

Taking a long, deep breath, I slipped back into Lily, the _real _Lily. "Seth, I'm fucking fine! Just let me see you as…" Another slow breath. "As a fucking wolf. Got it?" I pulled my hand out of his, biting back a whimper from the loss of sensation, and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Hell ya! Bad ass Lily is back!" Paul called from somewhere off in the edge of the woods, but I didn't care enough to look where he was.

"Lily, I'm with Seth. Are you sure? It might be a little much…" Quil said, now standing across from me and Seth.

"You." I pointed a finger at him. "You shut up too." Turning back to Seth I sighed, slipping my hand back in his, and watched the smile inch across his face. "I understand it now. And I've been able to handle it since I got back. This is just something I _need _to see before I can fully grasp this."

Closing his eyes, he sighed. "Fine." He let go of my hand and turned to Quil. "Just…Make sure she doesn't loose it. Or….Pass out…" He sighed, and turned back towards me for the last time. "Please, don't run off again."

Nodding, I sighed and looked over at Quil. And when I turned back towards Seth, I saw he was already running off towards the forest edge. Keeping my eyes on where he ran off, I sighed and sat down on the soft grass. "How bad is this going to be?"

I felt Quil sit down next to me. "Not bad at all as long as you remember that it's Seth. He would never hurt you, ever."

Suddenly, I saw movement from the tree line. I sat up straighter and looked closely. It was a wolf, the size of a small horse. No line. I wanted to run, but then I remember what Quil said. It was Seth.

He walked up slowly, keeping his head down low, but kept his eyes, or eye that I could see, on me the whole time. I stood up and smiled, walking forward with my hand out.

My hand slid into his fur, and I smiled wider. It was so soft, and felt like the puppy I wanted when I was younger. I took his face in my hands and looked at him closely. "Okay, I'm happy now. You can change human again."

He smiled, yes, wolf Seth smiled, and then trotted back to the forest edge, an extra spring in his step.

Turning back to Quil, I smirked. "Okay, not as bad anymore. I guess I'm getting used to it." Looking at all I guys I smiled. "So, you're all heroes, right?" I just wanted to make sure they were all wolves.

"Oh, so we're not monsters anymore?" Paul, of course. I seemed that no one else was talking to me, but more like they were just watching and slipping into the background. Weird…

"Well, the rest of them are heroes now. You're still just a jackass." I smirked, and felt someone walk up next to me, and chuckle in my ear.

"That's my girl." As a reflex, I leaned into him, and realized he was shirtless, but didn't move, just leaned into his warmth. When he didn't wrap his arms around me, my heart beat my brain and took over. I absentmindedly took his wrists in my hand, and wrapped his arms around me. Loosely, but I loved it anyway.

"So, what do you want to do now, Lily?" I heard him almost purr in my ear.

I racked my mind at this. "Um…"

While I was trying to think of what to do, I heard the door open and slam shut behind us. "And who the hell is she?"

And it was a girls voice.


	10. Chapter 10

_Okay, so I'm going to be going to a camp from July 11- 15. So I won't be updating through that week. Just wanted to update you on that, but I will be trying to update until then._

Seth quickly let go of me and turned around to look at the owner of the voice. "Leah, this is Lily, my imprint."

I turned around and looked at the girl who was glaring at me and Seth. She was leaning against the door jam and had her arms crossed tightly across her chest. Her hair was black and cut about an inch above her shoulder, and she was dressed in only a loose pair of jean shorts and a white sports bra.

"I don't give a fuck who she is! I thought you were with that bitch Chloe!" She kept her glare locked on me.

Embry slowly started to walk towards her. "Babe, come on, calm down. You know how the imprinting works…"

"Don't touch me right now Embry. As long as you want to keep your dick." Her voice was a pure growl, and Embry stopped short.

"I broke up with Chloe, I told you that." Seth was obviously on edge with this, and seemed to be struggling for control.

"I seriously doubt that." She quickly sized me up and sneered. "Although this bitch isn't much better. I mean, she's not pretty. Does she put out?"

I felt my face heat up, and felt suddenly more self conscious. I wrapped my right arm around my stomach, as if it would make it shrink, and my left hand flew to my hair, trying to fix a few of the curls so it looked better.

Seth started to growl angrily, and took a step forward. "Take that back Leah."

"Make me, _bro." _She seemed as if she wanted him to attack her.

Just as Seth was about to lunge at her, Embry stepped in front of her and growled protectively. He went into a defensive crouch and put his hand on her thigh. "Back away from my imprint, Seth."

Oh shit! Embry and Leah were imprints? Wow…didn't see that shit coming.

"Embry, she is crossing the line. You better put her back into place, or I swear, I will." He straightened up to his full height and turned his back towards Leah and took a few steps towards me. "Honey, are you alright?"

I looked past him and saw Embry mumbling quietly to Leah, and then gently leading her into the house.

"Babe?" Seth gently took my hands away from my stomach and hair, and kept them in his. "Ignore her. She is a bitch who just doesn't like to see people happy."

I couldn't meet his gaze and just leaned into his burning hot chest. He gently wrapped his arms around me. "That was your _sister_? How can you be so nice and caring and she be so…be such a…"

"Bitch?" Seth supplied and sighed, gently running his hands through my hair. "I don't know. She doesn't like that she is the only girl wolf, so she doesn't want any of us to be happy." He pulled back and used his fingers to lift my chin up so I had to look at him. "Don't listen to her. You're beautiful."

I listed my hands up and gently took his hand in mine, lowering it away from my face. I just smiled and nodded, but I didn't believe him. How could I? "Can I ask a sill question?"

"Anything." He gently used his thumbs to draw circles on the back of my hands, which made me relax quickly and let out a sigh.

"Who is Chloe?" I quickly nibbled on my bottom lip, but this time I kept his gaze. He was the one to break it this time.

"She's my ex. I broke up with her." He left it at that, and didn't look at me.

Sighing, I let go of his hands and leaned onto his chest. "Okay." I didn't want to push it.

Once again, he wrapped his strong arms lovingly around me. "You never did tell me what you wanted to do."

I smiled to myself. "Well, I didn't know until now. Now I want to get out of here."

"Alright, well I have a great idea of where to go." I could hear the smile in his voice.

Looking at him, I smiled. "Alright, well I'm going to need to change. Will you drive me to Mia's?"

He gently brushed hair from my face. "Of course. But I do believe that you took my motorcycle last time when you ran away, so I guess we'll have to walk." He smiled and slipped his hand in mine, and started to walk towards the road.

"Wait, that was your motorcycle?" I smiled brighter. Finally, a guy I like who rides bikes! Caden always said they were too dangerous. Pansy.

"Yup. I've just never met a girl who rides them too." He gently squeezed my hand and we walked the rest of the way in pleasant silence.

"Okay, you need to tell me what we're going to do so I know what to put on." I smiled and walked into the living room. Thankfully Jake and Mia were out, so it was just the two of us.

"Just wear something kind of sporty."

Rolling my eyes, I gently pushed him down onto the couch. "Cheater." And then I walked into the room I was given. As soon as I closed the door, I started to quickly rummage through the boxes, slightly panicking.

After a slight meltdown, I quickly changed into a very flattering Hamels' jersey (sorry, I'm in LOVE with the Phillies) and a pair of shorts, not too short, but short enough. And then I quickly slid on a pair of sneakers and pulled my hair into a high pony tail.

Opening the door, I smiled at Seth. "Okay, ready!"

He turned and looked at me, and I swear his eyes almost popped out of his head. "Wow…"

I blushed and took a few steps forward. "Calm down, wolf boy." I smirked at him and held out my hand to help him up.

Instead, he took my hand and gently, but quickly, pulled me onto his lap. "So, who are the Phillies?"

"They are the baseball team of Pennsylvania. Well, towards Philly. When Phil would travel for his job, we would go with him. I fell in love with the team, especially their pitcher, Cole Hamels" I smiled and him and sighed. "We should really get going."

He slowly ran his hands up my sides. "Are you sure? We could just stay here…" He gave me a devious smile.

"Aw, but then I can't look and see what you were planning." I gave him the same look back, and stood up.

"Fine." He stood and smiled. "But that means that we'll have to ride on my bike."

"Perfect. It's out front." I took his hand, and led him towards the motorcycle, which was still out front. He slid on the front, and I slid on the back, slipping my hands around his stomach and leaning my cheek against his back, and he started to drive. And I was in heaven.

After about twenty minutes of riding, he pulled over, and I was utterly confused. "Where are we?"

"Well, I know that you used to fish, so this is a little pier that me and my dad made before he passed. It's a great place to fish." He smiled and put up the kickstand, and got off the bike. He actually picked me up off the bike and then put me back down on the ground.

"Wow…This is so sweet!" I looked past him towards the ocean. "And such an amazing view."

He walked over towards the bushes and came back, two fishing poles in one hand, and a tackle box in the other. "Ready to fish?"

I smiled and nodded, and followed him onto the mini pier. It shifted slightly under us, but staid afloat. He handed me a pole, which was already baited. Smirking, I quickly cast out the line and looked out at the ocean.

Seth did the same, but then put his pole into a holder that was attached to the pier, and stood behind me. My breath hitched, and he gently slid his hands around my waist, and I leaned into his chest without thinking. I let his warmth wrap around me, and my hands started to fall slightly, but still held onto the fishing pole.

"Lily, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever seen." His voice was soft and husky. He used his fingers to lift my chin slowly, so I was facing him.

I smiled and he slowly started to lower his face towards mine. Closing my eyes, I went on tip toe, trying to reach his mouth. I could feel his breath on my lips, and I wanted him to kiss me.

Suddenly, I felt a jolt from my hands, and I realized something was biting the bait. "Shit!" I whispered angrily, and turned my attention to the rod. I felt a tingling sensation as Seth gently put his hands over mine, and started to reel in the line.

When we pulled it up, there was nothing on the end, not even any bait. I didn't give a fuck anyway. I quickly dropped the rod and turned back towards Seth, and gently placed my hands on his chest, my face inches from his. "Do you have your cell phone?" I tried to keep my voice low and sexy, but I couldn't help but smile.

His voice was deep and husky, but I heard a little bit of confusion. "No."

"Good." I quickly pushed him on the chest, and sent him backwards. He lost his footing and fell right into the water. Just as I wanted. I started to giggle, and smiled brighter than I have in a while.

"Oh, so that's how it is." He smiled at me, god he was so hot when he had some hair in his eyes, and swam forward quickly. Before I could move back, he had grabbed my legs and gently pulled me into the water.

When I surfaced, I smiled and started to laugh brightly. I started to splash him, and he did it back in return.

"If this ocean water ruins my jersey, you have to buy me a new one." I tried to threaten once we stopped splashing each other, but I was laughing too hard.

"Gladly." He swam towards me and wrapped his arms around my waist, lifting me up slightly so I was staying afloat, but so he was still slightly taller than me.

He leaned down slightly and kissed me on the nose, and pulled back, smiling wickedly.

Sighing, I pulled him into a loving hug. I wanted to kiss him, but I knew, and I guess he did too, it should be romantic and sweet, and not just to kiss. I slid my arms around his neck and held him to me tightly, and he did the same with me.


	11. Chapter 11

"Alright, so what do we do now?" Seth and I were lounging on Mia's couch. I was in my PJ's, and he was in a different pair of jean shorts. He was laying behind me, and drawing mindless circles on my arm as I laid with my back against his bare chest.

"Well…" He leaned over and gently kissed my cheek, and I shivered slightly. "Wh-what do you want to do?" I mumbled, twisting my neck slightly to look at him.

"I want to take the most beautiful woman in the world on a first date." He gently kissed my nose and looked at me closely.

"Oh…Okay." I started to freak a little bit. What the hell was I supposed to wear on the first date with my soul mate? This wasn't a high school first date!

"Unless you don't want too…" He pulled back farther and looked at me closely, clearly misreading my response.

"I do! I do! It's just…" I glanced down at my watch. 5:47. "If we are going to go out at dinner at like seven, you need to leave so I can get ready." I jumped up and smiled down at him.

He stood up and smiled down at me. "Alright. I'll be back at seven, sharp." He kissed my forehead, and then was gone.

I let out a small yelp and ran towards Mia's room. I quickly knocked on the door.

After hearing a few squeaks from the mattress, the door opened to show a disheveled Mia in a robe. "What?"'

"Where you asleep?" I hoped she was.

"Yeah." She gave me a slight glare.

"Thank god! Okay, I'm sure you can break away from your sex boy toy long enough to help me get ready for my date." I smiled weakly, while she perked up right away.

"He asked you out on a date? Oh my god!" She turned towards the room. "Jake, I'll be helping Lily. Just…go to sleep or something!" Then she turned back towards me and smiled. "Your room, now."

Without another word, I quickly turned and nearly ran to my room. I started to rifle through the boxes, and Mia came in, searching the boxes as well. "You really should unpack these."

While still searching, I let out a sigh. "Well…If I unpack then…" Oh shit, I should have just let it go. It was rhetorical.

"Then Seth might not ask you to move in with him." She was so nonchalant about it, but dead on.

I stopped searching the boxes. "How did you know?"

She just shrugged and pulled two boxes onto the bed. "I felt the same way about Jake. Trust me, it'll all work out. But it is easier in the end if you don't unpack." She opened the boxes. "Okay, now we just need the shoe boxes and I think we'll be fine."

Nodding, I pulled that box onto the bed, and then looked around. "Okay, now I'm kind of freaking out. I mean, I haven't been on a true romantic date in months…maybe even a year."

"Oh hush up and calm down. It'll be fine. You are meant to be together, so it will fine." She started to pull out bra's and panties from the box and held them up. "Damn girl, do you own a pair of sexy panties or anything?"

Rolling my eyes, I felt my cheeks turn pink ever so slightly. "Farther down in the box." She nodded and started to pull out lacier and more reviling bras and panties. "And it's not like he'll see them…we haven't even kissed yet.

The look on Mia's face was one of pure and utter shock. "You have to be fucking kidding me. You haven't kissed yet? Damn, do you know how hard that must be for him?" She shook her head and sighed.

"What do you mean?" I sat down on the bed and caught the bra and panties that Mia tossed at me. They were a very light blue, almost all lace, and almost no coverage.

She moved onto the dress box and kept shaking her head. "The bond of imprinting makes you more beautiful and important than anyone else in the world to our wolves. The bond will become stronger after you make love." She gave me a weird look, but kept going. "That is the first thing they want to do…make you their's. If he hasn't even slept with you yet, I'd be shocked. But not even kissed you? That boy must be tortured!"

That was new to me. He was torturing himself just so I would feel more comfortable? GOD DAMN IT! That really pissed me off.

Mia held up and a dress and looked at me. "Yes, no?"

It was a dark blue dress that was loosely hanging, but just barely covered my butt. It was one strap, and it was tight right under where my boobs were, and had some rhinestone designs that made it just pop. It was beautiful, and had a hint of sluty-ness. Perfect.

"Yes. Okay, I'm going to change, and then you can fix my hair and pick out shoes and all of that good stuff."

Smiling at me, she nodded and then was gone. I quickly changed, and tried not to look at myself in my bra and panties. I felt weird in them, especially since Seth would never see them…right?

I quickly shook my head to get the idea out of it. If he did, then that meant I would be ready for it. If not, then I would just be torturing him…fan-fucking-tastic.

Once I was changed, I opened the door to see Mia lounging on the wall across from my door. "Beautiful. Okay, now for your shoes…how much shorter than Seth are you?" She asked as she walked into my room and started to search the shoe box.

"I don't know…a couple of inches…"

"Okay, good. So the bigger the heals the better…but you still need to be shorter than him…" She pulled out a pair of dark blue pumps the same shade of blue as the dress. They had about three inch heals and I sighed.

"I'm going to kill myself in these."

"No you won't. Come on." She handed them to me and I reluctantly put them on and walked around the room once. They weren't _too _hard to walk in…

"Okay, good. Now, for hair and makeup."

She finished my hair and makeup with about two minutes to spare. My hair was in loose ringlets that fell just below my shoulders, but looked sexy. And my makeup was well…very pretty. I can't quiet explain what it looked like, but I felt I wasn't looking at myself in the mirror, but a much prettier girl.

I heard a faint knock coming from somewhere in the house, and I guessed it was the front door. Mia perked up and smiled. "Your prince in wolf fur is here."

I rolled my eyes but smiled to myself. He was here. I quickly but carefully walked towards the door and opened it, smiling brighter. There was Seth, in a light blue button down shirt and dress pants. He was holding a bouquet of flowers. Yellow roses.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled and handed me the flowers, which Mia quickly took from me.

"I'll put these in water. Now you two, go." She shooed us out and shut the door.

I giggled and looked at him. "Sorry about that. She was about as happy for this date as I was." I lowered my head and brushed a piece of hair behind my ears.

He chuckled and took his hand in mine, and I felt electricity shoot through my arm. Looking up, I saw he brought his truck. "What, no motorcycle?" I giggled again.

"Well, I thought that was more suitable for a second date." He smiled at me, and then led me towards the passenger seat, then he slid behind the wheel.

He turned on the car and then started to drive, and I kept my gaze locked on him. "So, where are we off to?"

He chuckled and smirked. "It's a secret. But I'll tell you this, it's not a five star restaurant."

Sighing, I leaned against the seat. "I don't like surprises though."

"I know. That's why I did it." He smiled at me, and I felt myself shudder slightly. Oh god.

We pulled up to a parking lot and he turned to smile at me. "Now you need to close your eyes." He cocked his eyebrow in just a way that made me want to jump on him then and there.

"Do I have to?" I tried to give him a puppy dog pout.

"Yes." He reached into the back seat and pulled out a silk tie. "But now I don't trust you." He quickly slid the silk over my eyes and tied it behind my head. Before I knew it, I felt my door open and him reaching for me. "But your shoes need to go." He slowly took them off, and wherever his hands touched left a tingling sensation.

Then he took my hand and slid me out of the car, then he slid his arms around my waist and slowly started to lead me towards something. I felt sand beneath my feet and let out a content sigh.

After a while of walking, he stopped me and gently kissed the crook of my neck, making me shiver.

He slowly slid off the tie and I gasped. We were at the beach, but all around there were hanging lights, just barely illuminating the sky since it was only approaching 7:30. There was a large plaid blanket under all of them, which had a large picnic basket on it.

"So, do you like it?" He whispered softly into my ear, and I just nodded. It was the most romantic thing I've ever seen, and it was perfect.

I walked over to the blanket, with Seth right behind me, and sat down in the middle. He sat down next to me and smiled. "I'm glad you like it."

I gently bit my bottom lip and looked up at the sky. "It's such a beautiful night."

He nodded and took my hand in his. I looked at him, but he kept his gaze on the stars. Might as well go for broke, right?

I slowly crawled over and sat on his lap, looking at the sky. I gently leaned against him, and he wrapped his arms around me and sighed. I turned towards him and smiled. "Seth?"

"Yes, Lily?" He turned his head down to look at me. He was only inches from my face, his nose so close to brushing against mine, and his soft rose colored lips just in reach.

"I don't want to hurt you anymore…" I gently nibbled on my bottom lip.

"Lily, you haven't hurt me." He smiled slightly, but I saw confusion and worry glinting in his eyes.

"Yes, I have. I've been making you wait….hurting you because I won't show you how much I care for you…" I gently slid my hand into his hair, feeling the soft, silk texture slide between my fingers.

"Lily, you don't have to. I can wait…" But in his eyes I could see how much he didn't mean it. How much I really did pain him.

"I'm sorry." As I whispered the words, I pulled myself towards his lips, and pulled his head towards me.

When our lips connected it was a shock of electricity. His lips were soft but gentle, but yet seemed hungry and wanted to have dominance, which I quickly gave to him. His tongue ran along my bottom lip, and I moaned, giving him entrance. Our tongues met in a passionate dance that I've never experienced before.

Sadly, we had to pull away all too soon for breath, and I leaned my forehead on his, our hands roaming each other's clothed back. My hands inched towards his hem of his shirt, and I started to tug it up, trying to get it over his head.

He gently took his hand in mine. "Lily….No."

I pulled back slightly, but kept my hand in his. "What? Why? I thought that this is what you wanted…."

He took a large gulp, as if trying to restrain himself, and once again, he looked very pained. "Lily, you still have a choice right now. If you do this, you won't have a choice again…" He lowered his gaze.

"What are you talking about a choice?"

He kept his gaze lowered, and his voice cracked, showing how hard this was. "Lily, you still have the choice to walk away, to have a normal life. The moment we…mate…You loose that. You'll never be able to say no…never be able to leave. Lily, I can't that that from you. You are too young to be stuck with once choice…"

With what sounded like a slight whimper, he slid me off his lap and placed me onto the blanket. "I'm sorry…" He whispered, and then was gone.

_Hey guys, I'm soo sorry it took me so long to update. My internet is shot, and I can't get a good signal from my neighbors. And I was at camp, and then I watched my bro play a baseball tournament three hours from here. So I tried to make it longer for you guys. Love ya!_


End file.
